


All About Dean

by KatLeePT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean use Rock, Paper, Scissors to determine another dispute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Dean

The fallen Angel can feel the wings he no longer possesses fluttering in silent agitation as he watches his two best friends playing one of their little games out of the corner of his vision. They've been whispering about something for several minutes now. He doesn't like being excluded from their conversation, but Castiel learned long ago that Dean and Sam will always share a bond in which no one, not even he, can always be included.  
  
"Do I even want to know what you two are deciding now?" he questions, expecting Dean to shoot him one of his grins and comment on his rare, humanoid sarcasm. Instead, the older brother doesn't even look up.  
  
"Oh, please," the King of Hell, standing next to him, snarls. "Don't give them that Angel pout. It isn't going to get you anywhere."  
  
It has actually gotten him some places with Dean in the past, but Castiel is not about to admit to that fact. It's certainly not the Devil's business where Dean goes, or with whom, when his brother is otherwise occupied.  
  
Crowley shoots him a challenging grin. "Please you're not the only one who's had him."  
  
Castiel barely keeps his jaw from dropping open. Instead, he glowers back at the Devil. Surely he isn't daring to suggest  _he's_  had Dean?  
  
Crowley's gaze, however, has returned to the brothers, and he misses the Angel's condescending glower. "We all want a piece of that action," he murmurs, trying, yet again, to invent a scheme that would somehow land both Dean and Moose in his bed. He doesn't want the Moose, but he'll take him if that means he gets to keep Dean.  
  
Castiel glances from Crowley back to the boys. They drew a tie the first time and are once again slapping their closed fists against their palms. "What does Rock, Paper, Scissors have to do with that?" he murmurs aloud before he can catch himself.  
  
Crowley smirks and then rolls his shoulders in a shrug. "Everybody has their own way of determining who gets to top."  
  
Castiel's face goes blood red even as Sam, having chosen rock against Dean's scissors, grins at the idea of getting to top his brother that night. Dean smiles, as well, and lets his hands drop to his side. There's no need to let Sammy know he had intentions of his winning all along.  
  
Castiel rolls his eyes Heavenward in search of both peace and patience while Crowley burns. Dean smirks, seeing a bit of smoke coming off the King of Hell. "Now," Castiel asks, "can we get back to the business of saving the world?"  
  
"Again," Crowley mutters. "I don't know how you boys always manage to sucker me into these messes."  
  
Dean flashes a charming smile on him. "Yeah, you do," he says to which Crowley silently grouses all the more. He may realize it's all about Dean, but he'll never admit it, even with another millennia of years underneath his proverbial belt.  
  
The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
